


Hot and Cold- Pepsi Love

by BinBingBong



Series: #구삼이들은사랑이다... 93'Line [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: A Pepsi con fic, Boyfriends, Fluff, I wrote this instead of studying, Its just Wonshik dying over hot Hongbin in Cool love perf, M/M, Making Out, This fic is Twitter's fault, sweet romance, then dying over soft Hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: Hongbin is one moment soft. The other he's hot. Wonshik is whipped for both





	Hot and Cold- Pepsi Love

**Author's Note:**

> Don't question my love for Rabin. *nonbeta

Wonshik for the lack of words was exhausted, he had gone to the company at 2 in the morning, they practiced till five and he was only granted an hour of relief until his rehearsal for the Pepsi stage. It wasn’t practically even bright when he was entering the venue for rehearsal stage. And unfortunately for him, nothing was set up.

Then he had the most exhausting rehearsal and soon after was rushing back to the company for more practice. It was like this most days recently accept the live performance they had today. It was a hectic schedule for all the members between filming and practice they were all snappy and tired which was probably gonna be until they were done with the japan concert.

The lack of Hakyeon wasn’t helping either. It was like the whole company management was falling apart because Cha Hakyeon wasn’t here to manage it. Vixx was a mess that was for sure-

Wonshik caught sight of Hongbin, clad in a yellow t shirt and black jeans that fit him way too perfectly, entering the van when he reached the company but it was too late and the younger had already left, when his car parked. they barely had any time together these day, with Hongbin practically spending all his days at the company now that his twitch streams were paused and Wonshik having to deal with two companies at the same time, practicing and prompting groovl1n, it was hard to see each other these days. The most they communicated were on messages or just small talk while they were together. And they were together these days quite a lot but it was for work which left little time to do anything else.

Still, they had a good thing going and they were making it work. It’s not like they weren’t aware of their idol status when they started dating. Times like these were bound to come; they just had to get through it in a best way without damaging their relationship.

With that thought in mind Wonshik typed off a quick message “_missing you_ ” and added a heart emoji at the end because he knew it would make Hongbin cringe and sent if off before he entered the dread hole that was their practice room. 

Sanghyuk was sprawled on the floor face first and if he hadn’t winced a tiny sound when Wonshik nudged him with his foot, he would have been sure the youngest was dead.

“rise and shine gentlemen and Wonshik, we’ve got practice to do” Jaehwan announced entering the room, awfully chipper for 10 in the morning. It was mystery why their vocal was always so full of energy while the rest of them were dying but Lee Jaehwan had never been completely understandable so there was that. 

There was a pair of grunts in response and Wonshik just then realized that their other vocal was also in the room, he had made himself small and was lying under the benches for some weird reason, probably a cat habit. It was hard to understand his members.

**/ㅅ\**

2 hours later Wonshik entered the familiar company salon. He hadn’t been here in quite a while but they decided to get him ready at the company instead of wasting time to go to his own company and get ready. It was kind of funny really, Wonshik had left this place, yet still he found himself doing stuff here that wasn’t just vixx, it was hardly like he wasn’t under their contract anymore. His stylists were still the same so on more than one occasion they would just nag at him to come to jellyfish and save them the trouble of coming over to him. Seriously what was he paying them for. He sighed fondly, a small smile playing at his lips when the cordi-noonas fell into step of doing their own thing. None of them gave him an kind of special treatment like _“Wonshik long time no see”_ because it hadn’t been long at all. 

They did his hair and makeup chattering about some lipstick brand that was recently put out by some company. Despite being on a beauty program he hardly knew anything about cosmetics. 

He fiddled with his phone for the period of time until they finally announced that they will do final touch ups. He looked at the messages and found no reply on his previous message to Hongbin but the “_seen_” status was there. Wonshik briefly wondered what Hongbin was doing and the subconsciously pouted at the thought of him, the noonas chuckled at him and called him cute. As if on cue, the moment he was dismissed, Hongbin walked in the room, visibly sweating which was quite _hot_, dressed in his yellow shirt from before. He gave Wonshik a small wordless smile before plopping down of the chair and throwing his head back , eyes closed. Wonshik felt the sudden urge to hug the younger and fortunately the noonas all left the room with a small “take five Hongbin-ah, then we’ll get you ready” and chatting to each other about getting coffee. 

Wonshik wanting to make most of the time grabbed the hand fan from the dressing table and fanned Hongbin's face to which Hongbin crocked one eye open in question. When Wonshik smiled he closed it back again and visibly relaxed. 

“How was rehearsal” he moved to sit on a chair, rolling closer to Hongbin's.

“hot, there aren’t nearly enough fans there” Hongbin groaned staying still.

“you would sweat even if there were more” Wonshik brushed the bangs back from the younger’s face softly, reliving in the feeling of Hongbin on his finger tips

“don’t remind me, I’m already dreading the concert. Who’s idea was it to make it 4 hour long” it was the company’s idea but Hongbin knew that, instead answering Wonshik moved closer to wipe the trickle of sweat on Hongbin's beautiful shinning forehead with a tissue and Hongbin smiled gratefully. 

After a few beats of silence Wonshik asked “you didn’t reply to my message” he pouted at the ended for emphasis.

“because I didn’t miss you so I had nothing to say” Hongbin said flatly sitting up but Wonshik caught the slight glimmer of mischief in his eyes. He loved his boyfriend’s sass more each day. 

“I’ve spoiled you, maybe I shouldn’t message you for a while so you can miss me too” Wonshik replied playfully, a jumpy happy sensation going through him as Hongbin took his hand in his and started playing with his fingers, the act was so pure and cute that Wonshik wanted too coo out loud 

“you can try, we both know you’ll end up missing me before I do” and damn it, that little brat smirked, winking afterwards sending a chill down Wonshik’s spine. This was Hongbin's stage expression and it had very naughty effect on Wonshik that he did not need right now. They were taking things slow. 

“you’re mean” it was admitting defeat but no one could ever win in sassiness with lee Hongbin. He freed his hand from Hongbin's grasp and the younger looked sad about it, he made a cute small pout. Wonshik doubted he knew he was acting cute, Wonshik felt the need to kiss these beautiful lips that were quite swollen today, a little pinker than usual. He brought his hands to cup Hongbin face and he looked surprised at first, not used to this kind of actions still but relaxed a moment after. Wonshik, wanting to savor the first kiss they were having in days, gently rubbed his thumbs on the visuals cheeks, smiling at the slight cringe expression on Hongbin's face. The younger so often liked to pretend he hated cheesy affection and cute gesture Wonshik initiated but he never once pushed him away, in fact he often showed smiles and pouts to show he liked being treated gently and with love. And Wonshik took great pleasure in spoiling his boyfriend.

And like the spoiled princes Lee Hongbin was, he whined when Wonshik kept stroking his cheek and rubbing gently at his face. Wonshik chuckled at how he wouldn’t say it loud to just kiss him but would display displeasure by whining and groaning. Asking outright was probably too much of an embarrassment for him to handle. He stroke one last time at his pink lips before leaning forward to kiss Hongbin, he vaguely registered Hongbin’s hand coming to garb his shoulders. Just a centimeter before his lips, the sound of door knob turning made them both jump and Wonshik let out a loud yelp. 

The new comers didn’t noticed their awkward state , too immersed in their conversation as they fell into their duties. Wonshik bit his lips to keep his smile in when he noticed the tint of rent on Hongbin's face. It was cute, in his yellow shirt, messed up hair and tired state, he looked almost as adorable as Jaehwan. _Yes, Hongbin was his boyfriend, but no one was cuter than Lee Jaehwan, no one_. Wonshik wasn’t even biased, it was just a fact. 

“I’ll see you soon” he said in greeting before grabbing his phone and leaving the room. 

He still had 15 minutes before the van would come for him so he padded to the practice room where Sanghyuk was once again face first sprawled like an overgrown starfish on the floor, dressed in extremely big shorts and even bigger white t-shirt. The over size of the clothes made it look like someone dumped their laundry on the floor. You could hardly see the trace of a man inside those big clothes.

Oddly Taekwoon and Jaehwan weren’t there. Sanghyuk whined “hyuuuuung~” when he noticed Wonshik coming in to lay at the benches, careful of wrinkling his clothes. 

“wake me up in 10 minutes Hyuk-ah, I’m gonna try to take a nap” Wonshik dimly registered Sanghyuk grumbling about how him and Hongbin were getting a break to do something other than dance practice. He wanted to say that they were dancing at the showcase too but he fell asleep before he could. 

**/ㅅ\**

Wonshik rushed out of the van, briefly smiling and waving at the fan cameras before he was hastily ushered into the backstage halls. He was late. Sanghyuk, _that evil over large duck_ had fallen sleep and didn’t wake him up. Wonshik was the second to perform and he had less than 10 minutes to get ready. Thankfully his dancer team had gotten here on time, but both he and Coldbay were late. They ran down the backstage halls, Wonshik briefly bowed to seniors there. Just before Wonshik entered the curtain, he caught a glimpse of Hongbin standing on the stairs, a few of his dancers behind him as they discussed something. Wonshik stood there frozen, his mouth was probably hanging too as he took Hongbin in from head to toe. The visual was dressed in tight blue jeans, wrinkleless and beautifully hugging his legs, highlighting his perfect thighs, his shirt was black silken shirt, with white lines messily creating a pattern, showcasing his small waist and beautifully narrow shoulders. His neck was occupied by thin and delicate silver necklaces, 3 of them that ended just before the V of his shirt collar. There were similar silver jewelry on his hand, and even from distance Wonshik caught the sight of rings shining of the younger’s pale fingers. His face wasn’t tinted with color save for the light shade on pink on his lips, just enough to highlight and the very light eye makeup. His hair was parted as usual, just not curled like they naturally did. All in all, Hongbin looked fucking beautiful and hot and there mere sight sent a wave of chill and desire down Wonshik’s spine.

He looked exactly like how he did in his music video but somehow seeing up this lose and in person was having effects on Wonshik that weren’t really convenient at the time. It was a known fact Hongbin was beautiful and there was hardly a person who knew this better than Hongbin's boyfriend but sometimes Hongbin surpassed all levels of beautiful he’d looked before and managed to look absolutely fucking ethereal…which probably wasn’t good for Wonshik’s health considering how his heart sped up at the sight 

He watched Hongbin smiling at him and descending the stairs and the calls of his name, faintly in the background_ because time seemed to slow down whenever Hongbin smiled at him,_ until they were both standing face to face. As if sensing Wonshik’s surprise and miserable reaction at seeing the younger, Hongbin chuckled lowly, a deep rumble coming out of his throat that he usually reserved to provide back up vocals to Wonshik’s rap in Vixx songs. Wonshik shook out of his revive at the dangerously attractive laugh and saw Hongbin ginning, evilly, and quite possibly seductively at him. His face automatically showed how effected he was as he once again looked at Hongbin from head to toe then at his face which showed too much amusement. 

“what’s wrong Ravi-ah” and that evil brat had the audacity to ask.

“ah… you…you look good, nice” Wonshik stammered, pathetic. 

“mhm” the younger was hardly trying to keep his amusement from showing and to make things more difficult he tilted his head to the side, an act usually cute but at the time dangerously hot and said lowly “you look nice yourself” 

Wonshik did look good but he looked neutral, no theme, he wasn’t looking boyish, or cute or formal and he certainly didn’t look drop dead fucking gorgeous like Hongbin. 

What was this 180 degree turn the boy had taken, just an hour ago he looked adorable and fluffy and cute as fuck that Wonshik wanted to wrap him in a bundle of baby pink and blue blanket and make a burrito of him and cuddle until they were both sick of it. He wanted to gently kiss Hongbin's eyes and nose and cheek and tell him how he was beautiful and how Wonshik had never seen such a beautiful person in his life as him. Hongbin looked so damn pure and innocent and casually handsome in the yellow shirt earlier that Wonshik had seen him wear so many times in YouTube videos…

… but right now the same boy had transformed into this deadly gorgeous man who was having a thrill pushing all of Wonshik’s _turn on_ buttons. He felt slightly guilty for having such thoughts, of pressing Hongbin to a wall and getting drunk on his lips, of tearing away that beautifully fitted shirt and marking every bit of his skin, but Hongbin was making it very difficult to not think so sinfully. 

Hongbin looked around briefly and before Wonshik could understand why, the younger was leaning forward. He brought his mouth to Wonshik’s ear and whispered, deep and low “I’ll see you later, hmm”

Wonshik shivered, hard and visible, the waxed hair on his hand standing up, all of his senses heightened, he shivered and felt something uncomfortable, slightly so, in his pants. Shit- this little menace…

Before Wonshik could protest or say anything, Hongbin smiled his million watt, shark teeth on display, smile and walked around Wonshik, brushing his shoulders on his way. 

“I’m coming~” Wonshik shouted back to one of the staff’s call and started recalling all the unpleasant memories he could to reduce his arousal.

**/ㅅ\**

The Blossom performance was mild and soothing, almost like a ballad and Wonshik was finally able to put Hongbin and his beautifully curved body and the way he so naughtily whispered into Wonshik’s ears, at the back of his mind. Wonshik was in a word -pathetic, the younger hadn’t said anything to get him aroused like that yet here he was… so gravely affected. 

The performance and the Ment went smoothly and Wonshik did his own song, hyping the crowd as much as he could he was being paid for it after all- that’s why they brought him and Wonshik had nothing If not showmanship, reading the crowd up was a sixth sense to him… 

Right before Fashionable, the lights were dimed and the camera wasn’t shooting him, the fan cameras were though, and Wonshik made a show of ripping off his shirt, in the best way possible to make it as hot as he could with actually damaging his Calvin Kelvin shirt and judging from the first sections’ scream, he succeeded. Right before the beat picked up Wonshik turned to the stage and to his surprise and utter despair, Hongbin was standing by the curtains, in the darkness but Hongbin knew that figure anywhere beside him was standing his partner, Hyungwon and while the MONSTA x’s visual was clearly enjoying the show, bobbing his head to the beat looking around the stage, _Wonshik felt proud_, Hongbin was clearly looking at him or rather yet his chest, the dim light and the feeling of Hongbin's gaze checking him out made him imagine al sort of obscene images.

_...Hongbin and him in the darkness as he let the visual have his way with Wonshik, his beautiful pale but small hands roaming on Wonshik’s ches_t- it was too much of a image, a temptation that Wonshik growled lowly into the mike- abandoning the lyrics, letting the desire and lust taking over him and channeling it into the performance. As expected the crowd reacted- but what was the actual prize was Hongbin… Wonshik caught the man slowly licking his lips at one of his growl, just lightly- as if an unconscious act and it was clear that he was mesmerized by Wonshik’s act, he wasn’t doing much to hide it. Wonshik felt another wave of pride and maybe a little triumph washing over him when Hongbin visibly gulped… good. That little tease had done his share of riling Wonshik up, it was only fair Wonshik returned the favor. _**Revenge**,_ a voice snickered in his head.

**/ㅅ\**

After his heated stage, the other group took over and Wonshik was called back to touch up his make up. Hongbin had left a few minutes ago and Wonshik felt like finding him just to see his reaction. Probably embarrassment. When he took the stairs he found Hongbin doing a move with his partner, while Monsta X stood there, some chatting, some watching their member. Shonwu spotted Wonshik and waved a hand calling his name. he wanted to talk with them, catch up or ask how they were doing but there were more important things to discuss.

“hello” he greeted formally, despite all his outward-ness it was still awkward to meet someone for him. 

“hello Ravi sunbaenim, your show was great” one of them said and Wonshik smiled. 

“ah Wonshik- ah, what are you doing here” Hongbin asked, face neutral and schooled into nothingness. “Hyungwon shi, this is Ravi, Ravi, this the other half of our Pepsi” Hongbin joked as he introduced his partner and Hyungwon bowed.

“hello hyung, I heard from Hongbinnie that your songs were good but they were even better than expected” it was probably meant to be a compliment but it did nothing but confuse Wonshik.

“ah thanks” he replied, a little baffled, and Hongbin, the ever observant, raised his eyebrow in question.

“you’re 94 liner right” he turned to ask Hyungwon who looked taken aback at the sudden question but nodded “but you called me hyung while Hongbin-“ there wasn’t any need for him to finish, both men in front of him smiled understanding his confusion. Hyungwon looked a little shy as he sheepishly replied 

“ah yes, Hongbin told me to call him by his name” 

”we aren’t that apart, just a few months, its uncomfortable to be formal anyway” Hongbin shrugged, patting Hyungwon lightly and Wonshik felt some kind of- feeling- unpleasant feeling washing over him. Was this what they called jealousy?

“oh, I see'’ he replied, probably a little too blandly “can you excuse me for a moment, I need to borrow Hongbin for a second " before anyone could answer, Wonshik took the younger’s wrist and dragged him out of the room until they were both standing , too close, in a dark corridor. 

“what’s wrong Ravi-ah” and for that one single moment Hongbin sounded worried but it soon dissipated when Wonshik brought his lips to crash onto his. Despite all the desire and lust he was feeling, it wasn’t rough or hard. They had been so vanilla ever since they started , and with Hongbin not showing any interest in taking things faster or harder, Wonshik didn’t want to pull him out of his comfort zone. However, it all mattered very little when Hongbin titled his head to deepen the kiss, licking frivolously into Wonshik’s mouth like a man starved for it. Wonshik realized he hadn’t button up his shirt when he felt cold hands place on his abs, just still_ not moving, Wonshik involuntarily moaned at the touch and Hongbin lightly scrapped his nails on his chest while he not so lightly grazed his lips with his own teeth and damn they were sharp. Wonshik contemplated for a moment where to put his hands, and avoid messing up Hongbin's get up, then he simply slipped them behind Hongbin waist, pulling him closer until they were both flushed together. Hongbin was wearing his dress jacket now and despite all that fabric, Wonshik feet Hongbin's skin touching his, oddly warm in contract to his hands. Hongbin parted and murmured a curse and Wonshik noticed he had smudged his lips tint a little, barely noticeable unless you were looking up close. 

And then it hit him like a freight train, _what were they doing in such an insecure location,_ anyone could walk on them- he opted pushing Hongbin back, but Hongbin seemingly didn’t care. He crashed their mouth together once more, his hands moved to clutch at Wonshik’s hair only to realize Wonshik didn’t have enough hard to be grabbed. Instead Hongbin licked his lips, biting and sucking on them slowly and threw his arms around Wonshik’s neck, as he lightly scrapped his scalp. It was all too much and too little, Wonshik was at an utter loss, torn between doing something they both couldn’t turn back from and pushing Hongbin away because this was fucking dangerous and even more so when Hongbin moaned, loud and clear and damn it the other group was in the first room, they could probably hear them. Wonshik, gathering all his will, called out Hongbin's name, muffle by them kissing and Hongbin seemed to find it nice seeing as he scratched Wonshik’s chest a little aggressively now, and then moved his hand to his back, running them up and down. Wonshik, even surprising himself whimpering at the touch and it was too much for just that moment and the next - Hongbin was moving away abandoning his lips and tucking his hands back into his pants, and gave Wonshik a once over, smiling a little and walked away., 

Wonshik looked down to find a growing problem in this pants while Hongbin looked unmoved. Damn it- _this was torture,_ getting aroused twice in an hour. Wonshik had a cruel boyfriend. Wonshik was suffering- *_add dramatic sigh for special effects*–_

**/ㅅ\**

Wonshik had ran over to the stage as he buttoned his shirt, trying to think of anything but hongbin’s lips on his as he drank on to Wonshik. He practically ran on the stage tucking his shirt into his pant and it was probably suspicions why he hadn’t tucked his shirt in in the last 30 minutes. It all ended fairly quick and Hongbin's stage stated. As expected, Hongbin was perfect and the way he so sinfully moved his body, curving every part of him, his eyes and expressions all set to stage mode, Wonshik watched in horror and awe as Hongbin threw his hand on his face to roll his body and Wonshik gulped thirstily when the visual bit his lips to end his song. He was definitely doing this on purpose, that little shit knew Wonshik was watching. 

Almost 20 minutes later Hongbin walked down the stage, shrugging off his dress jacket as the staff surrounding both him and his partner taking their mikes and fanning them. Wonshik watched from where he was leaning on the wall, his label mates beside him. They were both supposed to go back together and resume practice. 

Hongbin refused when the staff asked him if he wanted to change before leaving and strode over to where Wonshik and his two label mates were waiting, the act so normal yet Hongbin made everything so beautiful.

Xydo and Coldbay straightened as Hongbin approached and they both bowed in greeting to Hongbin ,Hongbin bowed in return and Wonshik realized he had never introduce his artists to his members

"Hongbin, this is Inseob and Chayeong, guys this is Hongbin, he’s my...." What was Hongbin? he couldn’t say boyfriend

"Wonshik’s teammate, nice to meet you finally " Hongbin supplied thankfully and softy smiled to both of them.

He was useless in the face of Hongbin’s beauty. He practically malfunctioned , stupid

“let’s get going" their manager called and they both made their way to the van. During the whole way back Wonshik found it incredibly hard to Keep his hands to himself and not kiss him right there and then because _Hongbin looked too cruel in those clothes that he just couldn’t take off and spare some mercy to Wonshik’s poor heart._ They resumed practice right when they got back and eventually Wonshik forgot about what had transpired that noon.

It was almost 2 in the morning, that he entered his home, tired, and absolutely drained. he helped himself to a granola bar and look a quick shower before plopping on to bed, ready to sleep for hours, when his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen to find Hongbin’s reply flashing " _miss you too_"

without thinking twice he typed "_where are you”_

the reply came a few minutes later.

"_depends. I could be outside your house or i could be sleeping”_

Wonshik growled, feeling all sorts of desires as he wanted nothing more than feel Hongbin close to him again and his lips on his own.

"_get here now_" he sent.

“_?_” came the reply

"_please_” he added

"_much better”_

10 minutes later Wonshik opened the door to reveal a Hongbin, dressed in soft pink shirt, worn out jeans and a baseball cap. He looked unbelievably soft and adorable that Wonshik hugged him with sparing a second when he passed the threshold of the house.

“whoa” he huffed a breathe and stood awkwardly. He always had trouble with physical display of affection

"You're mean" Wonshik muttered, pushing his head in Hongbin's neck. The younger seemed to relax a little at that.

"So I've been told" he chuckled in reply and Wonshik let go, holding him by the shoulders as he looked into his eyes, holding his gaze. Hongbin looked so tired and soft, the desire to bundle him up in blankets like a burrito was back. All other thoughts evoporated from Wonshik's brain when Hongbin yawned, like a little kitten and wonshik couldn't help but coo

"So why am I mean?" he asked as he walked inside the house. Wonshik followed quietly. He wanted to answer "_you riled me up so badly a few hours ago and now you're here looking like a tired and hungry bunny, how is that fair_" but said nothing and joined Hongbin on the couch.

"Hungry?" He asked, after all he was the host.

"Not particularly, I was almost asleep when you asked me to come over so I _am_ tired" he yawned and than smiled a little adorable smile at Wonshik.

"C'mere" 

Hongbin raised an eyebrow but compiled, scooting closer until he was settled between Wonshik's legs. Wonshik gently pulled Hongbin so that his head was lying ln Wonshik's chest. Hongbin made a sound, a little grumpy sound but didn't move away.

"Let's watch something"

They settled on a English movie , it was a slow Slice of life sitcom and Hongbin was more or less half asleep during the whole thing. He didn't even protest when Wonshik cuddled and nuzzled his nose into the younger's neck 

He made a few noises and scrunched his nose cutely when Wonshik kissed his eyes and nose and cheeks. It was cheesy and domestic as fuck but Hongbin looked so adorable and delicate like cotton candy. His hair were curled and ruffled , eyes droopy from sleep and he kept yawning little yawns

"Im trying to make an effort to stay awake so we can have some boyfriend time but if you keep doing this cheesy shit I'm gonna drop right here and snore loudly the whole night" he threatened sleepy when Wonshik played with his earlobe, only half interested in the movie, it was such a cute threat too.

"And i appreciate your efforts but you shouldn't have come in dressed so soft if you didn't want me to coddle you"

" You rather I come in the black silk shirt and blue dress jacket and pants?" he was clearly teasing but Wonshik's heart did a flip flop

"No..." A pause "you're irresistible In both"

"Mhm, which one do you prefer though"

" Depends... now, I'm quite happy this too"

" I bet you'll change your mind if I remind you of what transpired this evening"

" Go to sleep, binnie… you're dangerous for my heart"

Wonshik got his chance to wrap Hongbin like a burrito after all. They slept on the couch, legs tangled together and the dull sounds of their breathing.

Wonshik got his cuddle time. He just wasn't sure if Hongbin wouldn't kill him in the morning though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to feed my poor family. Also this is gonna be a series, a collection of Rabin one shots so leave a little Love to motivate me
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!  
Come find me on Twitter if you have a prompt. @bin_bingbong


End file.
